The present invention relates to business applications and in particular to tracking activity on a mobile device executing a business application.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices such as smart phones and computer tablets (e.g., Apple® iPad® computer) have sufficient capacity in terms of processing power and data storage to execute increasingly complex business applications. For example, a customer relationship management (CRM) business solution, such as Sales On-Demand developed and licensed by the applicant provides mobile device capable client applications that can access the main data store of CRM data stored and managed by a server-side component of the CRM system. Sales people have access to the CRM database remotely via their mobile devices, allowing them to transact business with the customers in the field. An important aspect of their work is being able track their various activities in order to provide the best customer service that they can.